The Dragon Priestess
by xStarletx
Summary: *Being REWRITTEN* Brooke always thought she was normal, sure she was an orphan, but nothing about her stood out Once she's spirited away to Gaea it's clear as day that she isn't normal and what is this strange connection she has with the young King? VxOC
1. Chapter 1 pt 1

Story: The Dragon Priestess

Author: **xStarletx**

_A/N: Kay so I know it's been a while, and I know i just deleted all the chapters, but I'm rewriting the whole story because I just couldn't stand the place i had brought it to and how awful it was. Since there are so many chapters and most of them are huge I'm making the bits I post smaller so it's easier for people to read so a lot of the chapters will be posted in parts, much like this one. ^_^ Review if you like it :D_

**_Disclaimer: The Cast of Vision of Escaflowne belongs to its original owners. I only own the characters I'm adding in_**

Chapter 1: Fateful Confession Pt. 1

* * *

The two girls sat in the back seat of their family car. Their dad sat in the driver's seat their mother in the passenger seat. The eldest of the twins sat in the middle, on her left sat her younger twin sister, on her right their much older sister sat looking out the window. She was trying to ignore her younger siblings and failing horribly.

They were a family of Raven-Haired beauties. They all had fair skin and sharp features, but their defining qualities were their eyes. Their father had warm brown eyes, and neatly placed hair. Their mother had eyes as green as freshly cut grass, her hair was long and curly. The elder sister had bright blue eyes and her hair was long on one side and cut short, very artistically styled. The elder twin had vibrant brown eyes and the younger twin had acidic green eyes though there wasn't an evil thought her in body, their hair on the hand was the same length, long but the older had curly hair and the younger had straight.

The night flew by as the car raced through the country. The eldest sister sat watching the country-side through the window, trying to pick out the darkened shadows hiding in the dark abyss of the country at night. In the front seat the their parents were singing and above that the twins were arguing.

"I want to be the soprano Cookie! You always get to be the soprano! SHARE!" the younger twin cried.

The older twin merely shook her head while crossing her hands across her chest. "Nope, I ALWAYS sing soprano! I'm better at it!"

"NOT FAIR!" The younger twin shouted, kicking the seat in front of her.

"I swear if you two don't stop arguing I'm going to noogie you both out of existence!" The elder sister snarled, glaring at her siblings.

Usually and threat involving even the smallest measurement of noogie silenced the twins, but this night everything was different and they refused to be quiet. The argument continued, it got louder and kicky-er, it didn't take long for the elder sister to finally snap and start to wrestle with the twins. Once the elder sister had joined in the fight the octave hit a whole new range, the twins were more wailing then arguing. Their mother turned to utter a few choice words that would silence the three bickering but in the darkness came a bright flash.

Silence hit the little car as they stared at it. The blinding light that came from the sky like lightening, but it didn't come from the cloud. Their father didn't see the massive bulk of scale until he hit it dead on. In a scream of crunching metal and fear and pain the happy little family came to a sudden and abrupt end.

* * *

Brooke Brillian yelped and jerked into a sitting up position. It had been a long time since she had had the nightmare about her family's death. It had been at least seven years since that night their car had wrecked. Seven years of being an orphan, bouncing around from place to place before finally finding a home at the _High Park Orphanage for Little Girls_.

It wasn't much of a home but Brooke enjoyed being there. It was a completely miserable hole like the other had been. Here the Matron, a lovely middle aged woman named Miss. Grimbly, who had the sternest gray eyes and the straightest posture and yet the frizziest red hair, treated the girls like her own and tried to get them ready for the harshness of the world that awaited them right outside their little secluded orphanage. The older girls were expected to govern over a certain age group, and be like their mentor of sorts, or camp counsellors. Brooke had been assigned to the more rambunctious of the five year olds because she could keep up with them, and somehow had some leeway with them in which they actually obeyed her.

Being the cool Mentor also meant that whenever the girls got scared at night they would climb into bed with Brooke to feel safe once again. Last night had been like no other, but instead of one girl she had two snuggled into her side that morning.

Brooke sighed as she stretched and wiped the sleep out of her dark brown eyes. She looked around her small room. Her school uniform lay on the desk chair ready for her to put on. She looked at the clock, and then down to the girls beside her. She was awake a whole half hour before her alarm was set. She didn't really want to wake the girl, but she didn't want to go to sleep after that nightmare and getting out of the bed would wake the two girls nestled into her side.

Brooke frowned. She didn't want to chance falling asleep and have the same nightmare. As much as she loved her family it hurt too much to think about them. She'd much rather forget then remember and be in pain.

Brooke shook the first girl. Her name was Catherine and she was the more independent of the two. She had pin straight golden hair. She groaned at the first shaking but promptly opened her eyes at Brooke insistence. "But it's so early!" she complained.

Brooke pinned her with a reprimanding stare. "I'm sorry, but I need to be up early and you are in my bed after all."

Catherine groaned and rolled over. Brooke left the girl to get ready to get up and then turned to Reanna. She was a timid girl with mousey brown hair and a gentle demeanour. Brooke was going to shake her awake but she already had her vibrant blue eyes open and looking up at her. She smiled at her in that way that told everyone that she knew a lot more then someone her age should. "You had a nightmare too," she said.

Brooke knew better then to deny her. She merely smiled to the young girl. "Don't you worry about that. Why don't you take Catherine back to your bunks to get ready for school hmm?"

Reanna nodded and slipped out of the bed. She padded barefoot around the bed, over to Catherine. She linked arms with the other girl and then began to gently pull her towards the door. Both of them mumbled their thanks to Brooke and then Brooke was left alone with her thoughts.

Brooke got out of bed and began to get ready for the day ahead of her. She had won this academic scholarship to a local private school across the park from the orphanage. The uniform she had to put on consisted of a grey kilt, a grey blazer a white dress shirt and a red tie. It didn't look all the good on her, but there were worse uniforms out there.

Brooke double checked she had everything she needed in her backpack before she headed down towards the kitchens. She stopped at the door and dropped her backpack beside her roller-blades. It wasn't very far to the school, but roller-blades helped with the hills she'd have to go up and down to get there.

Brooke walked into the mess hall and found that she was one of the few people up and about. Though she had to leave earlier then the other girls, it was an oddity not to see Brooke scrambling to get to school on time. So naturally people were curious as to why she was up and about so early.

Miss. Grimble was beside her in an instant, watching as Brooke doled out a small portion for her breakfast. "You really should eat more," she chided. It was a regular complaint. Miss. Grimble had been trying for years to get Brooke to eat more, to get some meat on those bones, but Brooke hardly ever had a big appetite.

Brooke smiled at Miss. Grimble who handed her the packed lunch she had prepared for her. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

"So what has you up at this hour? Do you have a practice to be at? I thought you opted for the evening practices because you had less of a chance of sleeping through those." Miss. Grimble asked.

Brooke shook her head. "No, practises are done for the year. I just couldn't sleep."

Miss. Grimble nodded. Brooke wasn't the best athlete, but she was an amazing gymnast. Surprising, seeing how clumsy she was. Brooke was, however, a pro sleeper. Instantly Miss. Grimble was worried. "It's not like you to not be able to sleep. Maybe you're coming down with something."

"I don't feel sick," Brooke assured, taking her tray to her designated table. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Miss. Grimble nodded and moved back to the serving table. She tried to wish everyone a good day in the morning. She was a very hands on kind of woman. It was why everyone liked her so much.

Brooke finished the rest of her meal in silence, she bade her girls a farewell and then headed for the door. Brooke sat on the cold steps outside the orphanage strapping her roller-blades on her feet. As she looked up at the cool morning sky she couldn't shake the feeling that something interesting was going to happen to her today. She could only hope it didn't have anything to do with her hurting herself again.

* * *

**Alright, the new and improved story, hopefully you like it. The more reviews I get the more inclined I'll be to work on the story and get it done. So review and tell me you like it :D**


	2. Chapter 1 pt 2

The Dragon Priestess

**xStarletx**

_*A/N: I've finally gotten the inspiration to finish things which I've been trying really hard to do. So here's part 2 for those who are as excited as I am :P Please leave your thoughts so I have some sort of motivation to get part 3 out_

Chapter 1: Fateful Confession Pt. 2

* * *

_The man covered in scars moved silently through the shadows towards the young boy eyeing the weapons. He was a good three heads taller than the young boy, he had rakish grey hair and a big red scar that shut his left eye permanently. His features were big, just like he was but he seemed belittled by the boy he stood next to. The boy had all but ignored the man beside him. He kept his reddy-brown eyes trained on the weapons before him as if he had some big decision to make and he wasn't about to take time out of his thought process to address the man awaiting his attention._

_The dark grey of the surroundings felt like shadows, and the two standing in them stood out like vibrant colors in a hazy dream world. The boy in his blood red sleeveless shirt and white pants, the man and his healed pink scars and his sparkling silver armor. They both seemed so strange, not from the world Brooke was used to and yet for some reason they felt so familiar. It was like she was standing on the outside and looking in, and yet she was there, in the picture witnessing first hand what was going on._

_The larger man stood beside the boy in silence for some time, almost as if he were scared to speak up. When he finally did he deep voice rung out through grey haze. "You mustn't worry about your brother. Keep his failure far from your mind." _

_The boy growled and turned to the older man. "That's ENOUGH Balgus! I won't run away, I'll slay the dragon and return and become the rightful king of Fanelia."_

_The older man bowed his head to the boy, who then turned back to his choice of weapons. "Good," was all the man could say. "Good."_

* * *

"Miss. Brillian!"

Brooke jolted and looked up. She took in her Science teacher's disappointed face and smiled her best "ok-you-busted-me-I'm-sorry" smile.

"I expect you to be a model student Ms. Briallen." He snarled, in a way only teachers could do to make one feel even guiltier.

Brooke blushed slightly, so what she had gotten some crazy scholarship for academic brilliance, she should still be entitled to some in class daydreaming like most children her age. Brooke looked down, trying to ignore her classmates stifled laughter, and hiding herself in the multitude of black tangles she called hair.

She had been in the _Highpark Private High School_ for two years now and she had yet to make a single friend. But then again, since when do girls from small little orphanages get to go to high end Private schools? It all seemed like a dream come true, except for the fact that she hated it there. It wasn't all Brooke's fault, it's not like her classmates had ever tried to make friends with her either. She was beneath them apparently.

Brooke had two very different personalities when it came to how she interacted with people at school and at her home in the orphanage. Her classmates all knew her as a meek quiet creature who never spoke out, only because it was easier that way, so much less of hassle that way. When she was out of school, however, she was a regular alley cat, fighting anyone that got in her way. Sometimes Brooke wondered how her classmates would treat her if they knew her that way, would they treat her differently?

Brooke ventured a peak up towards her right, stealing a look at probably the hottest boy in the school - Kevin Wrighte, through her multitude of curls. He was the Mr. Right of her grade, even for the grade younger or older, he was desirable to almost everyone in their school. Brooke had had a crush on him since the first days she had laid eyes on him back in the ninth grad. Of course that was when Brooke had met Carry Devine, his gorgeous cheerleader girlfriend. Just like it was love at first sight for Brooke with Kevin it was hate at first sight with Carry.

Brooke watched as he sat in his desk reading over the given textbook, look more gorgeous than ever. He was a very pale boy, and the sun had managed to catch his brown hair, making the gel in it sparkle. All of a sudden his green eyes turned and were twinkling in her direction. Brooke froze, she couldn't even muster the strength look away from his gaze. Though Brooke was horrified that the boy she had a major crush on had just caught her staring at him from across the room she was shocked by the next actions.

He smiled at her, after noticing her stare, and waved a little. Brooke's mouth dropped and went to wave back, but caught herself before she did. He couldn't have been waving at her… could he? He smirked a little at her indecisiveness and then turned back to his textbook. Brooke sat perplexed, what had just happened? Brooke shook her head clear and then went back to the work assigned to her. Brooke didn't want to think much about what had just happened, there wasn't much point to. Besides, she had bigger things to worry about, than Kevin Wrighte anyways. She still had to run that race in gym next period.

Perfect.

* * *

Gym class existed to make uncoordinated students look even more uncoordinated then they really were. Brooke was good at some things though so she wasn't a complete hopeless case. She was good at rock climbing, horseback riding, fencing, skating, but she was the best at gymnastics. Brooke would have been ecstatic to be working on any of those perfectly acceptable sports that day, but instead, they were expected to sprint a 200 meter dash. Brooke could barely run down the hallway without getting injured.

The gym class was always separated between the boys and girls, and this time the boys had been chosen to go first. Brooke stood in a line of girls fiddling with her clothes, being ignored by all that stood around her. The girls around her were much more preoccupied to notice Brooke anyways. They were all giggling and twittering like a bunch of little birds, over the boys who were racing. Most were twittering over Kevin.

Kevin was one of the last boys racing. He was ready in the hack his nicely shaped butt up in the air. He glanced over in Brooke's direction, that strange smirk on his face again. The girls in Brooke's line all giggled, thinking it was meant for one of them, and though Brooke wanted the look to be for her, she knew it wasn't. There was no chance in hell that he'd be looking at her.

Brooke began to comb her tangles back in a pony tail so they wouldn't be in her face – she was going next after all. Brooke had never been very good at running, but she was going to have to try – seeing as this was the only class she was doing somewhat bad in. She did her best to ignore Kevin, and the others giggling around her. She did her best to ignore the race he was in, only to catch herself looking out of the corner of her eye at his progress. She managed to get the ponytail nice and tight. She watched as Kevin ran, sprinting towards his destination leagues ahead of the others in his heat. Brooke realized that she had been gripping the pendant her mother always wore, the only thing she had left from her family. Brooke never took it off. Slowly Brooke placed the pink pendant back under her shirt so it wouldn't fly into her face when she was running. Not that that would matter or not, pendant in her face or not she was going to be a spectacular fail.

Brooke wasn't surprise that Kevin came in first. Brooke was surprised when she felt as if someone was watching her. Which was odd because she was just standing in line, usually all eyes were on her when she was participating, one never knew what hilarity could ensue whilst Brooke was on the field. Brooke turned and found Kevin staring at her, his eyes assessing her as he caught his breath. Carry stood beside him, having left the line to congratulate him, she turned to Brooke confused.

Their gym teacher called the first line of girls, which Brooke, of course, was in. Brooke shrugged and looked away, assuming the two of them had some sort of fight that had nothing to do with her. Carry and Kevin were in their own little social niche that had nothing to do with her. In fact Brooke had no social niche in this school, she was a loner. That, in itself, was depressing but high school was depressing and Brooke would just have to make the best out of it until she got somewhere better.

Brooke moved to the hack following the girls a head of her. She looked down to the red gravel of the track, wondering what sort of tricks she could use to make herself go faster. She chewed the inside of her cheek in her thoughts, it was a bad habit but it definitely helped her think. Finally Brooke decided she should just treat the dash as if she were running towards the vault, except extended. She would have to remind herself not to actually try to jump on the imaginary vault she was imagining at her destination.

She heard the teacher shout go, and Brooke sprung up from the hack and began to race towards the target as if she were going to do one of her fancy and dangerous flip routines. She didn't quite care if she got there first just as long that she didn't come in last. She hazarded a glance up and saw that Kevin was at the finish line, smiling at her. Almost like he was waiting for her, Brooke couldn't even see Carry by his side. Brook felt herself moving faster, attempting to get to Kevin as fast as she possibly could, so much so that she completely ignored the strange feeling that was suddenly overwhelming her. She just assumed she was very tired. That was, until she saw something familiar, a strange boy standing beside Kevin.

This boy was wearing strange black armor, and holding a sword out in front of him. "DON'T MOVE" She thought she heard him shout. Brooke felt her legs obeying him, even though she really didn't want to. She lost herself in the reddy-brown of the strange boy's eyes and then she wasn't where she thought she was anymore.

In fact, Brooke felt as if she were floating. Once again she was in the grey world of shadows looking in on another strange scene, feeling very evasive at this point. But there were no people to watch. No sound or anything. Then there was a screech of metal, not loud just the sound of wearing metal grinding against itself. Brooke looked up and found herself under the protective shadow of a bone white giant, she wasn't even as tall as it's foot. It stood strong and proud above her, it's red cape fluttering in the wind. It looked down to her silently and Brooke felt that same pang of familiarity. This giant knew her, he was calling to her, telling her it would protect her.

Brooke wondered what this giant needed to protect her from. She turned to the opposite side and saw a greyish-blue looking giant, more round then the white one behind her. It stared at them oozing a dangerous aura. Brooke didn't falter, in fact, she didn't even feel threatened or scared. She looked back to the white giant watching it draw its massive sword and Brooke knew it was going to fight for her.

When Brooke looked back to the grey giant she found that she wasn't under the protective shadow of the giant anymore. Instead she was a good distance away watching the slow motions of the two giants fighting, the metal creaking as they moved and sparking as the swords hit. Brooke looked around and found herself under a tower, a strangely familiar looking tower. She wasn't staring at it three seconds when it suddenly broke apart, from the in pact of something Brooke couldn't see. The tower collapsed around her, Brooke cringed trying to tell her legs to move so the large remnants of tower didn't hit her, but her legs were still obeying the strange boy and not her.

The rubble hit the ground, and Brooke realized that the ground was much more fragile then she thought for it suddenly broke apart underneath her feet, sending her tumbling into the dark chasm below.

Brooke cried out as she free fell, the light above her getting dimmer, and suddenly a figure appeared. Huge white wings erupted from his bare back as he flew towards her. He reached a gloved hand out to her and Brooke reached out to grab it. Their hands touched and Brooke felt a spark fly up her arm, a sort of electricity she couldn't explain. She studied his face as best she could but all she got was shadows, she couldn't even tell what color his hair really was.

She could almost feel him pulling her into his arms, but all of a sudden another jolt coursed through her and Brooke was taken out of the shadow world and deposited into the very vivid realm of reality.

* * *

Brooke's eyes whipped open and she groaned. Above her the harsh light of the fluorescent light burned her adjusting eyes; she would recognize that yellowing linoleum ceiling anywhere. She was in the infirmary. Again.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally awake." She heard someone whisper softly, somewhere to her right. Brooke turned her head slowly for it was rather sore to move and saw Kevin sitting beside her. Brooke's cheeks flooded with a red blush as she stared at him, her cheeks double in color when she realized he was holding one of her hands. This was the best accident EVER!

"W-What happened?" Brooke managed to stutter out, trying to maintain her cool. Though she was certain she could blame any un-cool bursts on the fact that she most likely hit her head once more.

"You collapsed when you were running. Surprisingly you did it rather gracefully." Kevin said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "Or maybe that was just me watching it in slow motion."

Brooke smiled, trying to picture it in her head. Brooke had never fallen gracefully before in her life. It was hard to imagine it.

"All of your other klutzy accidents were definitely not graceful." Kevin mumbled, suddenly frowning and staring at the bed.

"Oh true, but they're funny." Brooke said, laughing loudly, though Kevin didn't laugh with her. Brooke knew everyone in her year laughed at her accidents; she just never showed them that she thought they were funny too. She was surprised when Kevin wasn't laughing with her.

"I have never liked watching you klutz up like that. I always thought you would hurt yourself, that you wouldn't get back up. I'd hold my breath until you pick yourself up. You'd scare me sometimes, when you'd take longer to get back up. You definitely scared me today; I thought you were really hurt that something was really wrong with you this time. You should really stop scaring me like that." Kevin murmured.

Kevin had swooped in on her, his lips dangerously close to her own. He was going to kiss her, Brooke felt her blood begin to boil and her heart began to pound. She had been kissed before, but to be kissed by Kevin, her high school love, would have been amazingly different in this circumstance.

"Come on Kevin let's go!" And that was the mood spoiler. Kevin whipped around, separating himself from Brooke, as his girlfriend stood glowering at the door. "Kevin. What are you doing?" Carry cried out, her glare shifting between Kevin and Brooke.

"Just checking on her, you know, to see if she'd do my chemistry homework." Kevin whispered, his eyes avoiding her searching one. Brooke's gaze fell back to the ceiling, realizing that anything with Kevin would be a short-lived fling. He wasn't about to chance his status quo on an untouchable like her.

"We're leaving Kevin." Carry snarled, Kevin slouching in her glare followed her out of the door which she slammed the door after them. The loud noise caused Brooke to jump.

_I wonder when I'll be able to leave._

* * *

_**BAHAHAHA I feel so impressed with myself and how much I've improved this story! What do you think?**  
_


End file.
